Naruto rapes Temari - rape one shot
by CornerCat
Summary: Naruto rapes a surprised Temari just outside the hidden leaf village


Temari walks out of the village hidden in the leaves. She has to get back to her village soon. Her mission, quite an easy one for someone of her level, was quick to complete. Garra had a similar one, and should meet her on the way. Of course, he probably would just head a different way. She sighed in frustration.

A quick wind whips through the air, her hair whipping around and into her face. She brushes it out of the way. Someone's here.

A rustling in the bushes alerts Temari, but it's in the opposite direction as she thought someone was. She turns around to see Naruto stepping out of the forage on the edge of the path. "Hey!"

"Hey." Temari relaxes her hand, which had nervously reached for her fan. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah! Sakura had a message for you!" Naruto nears and hands her a folded piece of paper, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks." Temari looks down and unfolds it. *This isn't Sakura's hand wri-*

Someone swiftly pulls her fan out of it's holding on her back. She quickly spins around, only for her arms to be grabbed by 2 people behind her. "?" Another person pulls a cloth around her mouth, quickly tying it shut. The cloth has a ball inside of it, and it slips into her mouth. A bag is swiftly thrown over her head, closing off her sight before she can figure out who her captors are.

Temari's hands are quickly bound, metal clips shutting tightly around her wrists. "!?" She tries to shout around the gag, the ball and cloth together making her voice compleatly intangible.

Hands push her back and she's forced to walk. The ground slopes down until they're off the path, into the forest. The hands stop pressing against her back and she stops walking. They press hard onto her shoulders and she slowly lowers herself to the ground.

Temari's captors rip off the bag around her head as they ease her into sitting on her knees. Her eyes adjust to the light shining right into her eyes as she sits on her knees. *Naruto?* Several Naruto's sit around her, plenty behind her as well.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time!" Naruro pulls out a kunai knife and slashes through her loose hanging clothes. "!" It rips through her top, following through and tearing her pants.

He drops the kunai knife and opens up the hole even more with his hands. The cloth tears completely and the clothing falls down. His shadow clones do the same from behind, completely removing her clothes. The ripped cloth is thrown onto the ground.

Only Temari's underclothes remain, but Naruto doesn't remove them just yet. The real Naruto walks around to her behind, swaping spots with one of his shadow clones.

The clones in front of her grab her legs as he grasps her from behind. His hands slither into and through her armpits, hands wrapping around her breasts. "Mm!" Temari murmurs, shaking her head.

"It's too late for that Temari." Naruto pinches her nipples simultaneously, drawing a muffled moan from her. His face snuggles into her neck as he gropes her.

Temari groans relentlessly, unable to hold in her signs of enjoyment. Naruto knows that she's enjoying it, and he plays with her mercilessly.

Her head falls back into his shoulders, moaning the tougher he plays with her. A shadow clone pulls off her gag, allowing her to breath. Naruto squeezes her breasts just then and her moan comes out nice and loud. "Na-ru-to!"

"You like this, belive it."

"I don't!" Temari moans immediately after, squirming in her sitting position. Hands push her side and she falls awkwardly on her stomach, in his lap. The clones around her disappear, save for 2 even though she doesn't notice.

Narutos grin around her she looks up. A hand comes down swiftly on her bare ass, a satisfying slap noise following. Temari moans out, the spanking somehow pleasuring her through the slight pain. "I'm sensitive!"

"All the better!" Her erect breasts rub against his thigh as she struggles, her hands still behind her back. Her loose ass skin jiggles and he hits it again.

Naruto takes her ass in his hands and plays with them, sticking his thumb only a centimeter down her asshole. "S-stop!" She cries, afraid of him doing an anal.

He spanks her again, the skin flashing red as she groans. "But you seem to be enjoying this." The skin turns back to it's normsl colour, but this time the pain lingers longer.

"I-it's a fetish..." Temari's head falls, defeated as he strikes her again. Hair falls over her face as she rests on the forest floor.

Naruto alternates sides, spanking her repetitively. Temari groans quietly with each hit, shifting around slightly. He continues the same thing up until she cums herself.

The fluid sprays his leg, dripping down on either side. She shifts around, finding it uncomfortable but unable to move away as her panties soak in her cum.

"Naughty girl." Naruto rolls her over, off of his lap and onto the floor. Hands reach around her, pulling at her underwear. "No..." She complains quietly.

Her bra comes off first, quickly cast aside. The real Naruto grips her well sized breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples. He leans over and licks at them, swirling around the entire bare genital.

Temari's legs kick at the ground uslessly, clones reaching down to hold her torso still. Naruto's mouth envelopes the other breast, lightly teething her. His teeth hurt, but still the pleasure follows.

He continues mock biting her while his hands slope down to her other gential. His hand slips down her panties and she kicks out harder. "Stop! Don't go there!"

Naruto ignores her as clones grab onto her legs, preventing her from kicking. His fingers slip into her pussy without hesitation. Temari's mouth hangs open, her tongue sticking out while her eyes scrunch up in a confused expression as she moans. The sensation is better than she expected, futher than any mastrubating she could do.

His fingers slide swiftly in the already wet environment, the heavy smell spreading the erodic feeling. Naruto pulls his hand out and shows it to Temari, grinning. "See how wet you are?"

Temari mumbles something inaudiable in reply. The clones untie her completly soaked panties, passing them around through the shadow clones.

Naruto slides down away from her chest and towards her hips, now with a new target in mind. His tougne makes contact with her first, lapping up her taste as he makes his way down.

Temari moans as he takes a couple slow licks, blissfully teasing her. Her hips shift around, though not attempting to escape.

His tongue drags circles around her pussy lips, sampling the liquid that will soon flood out of her. Her lips are pried open as he pushes inwards, flicking her insides. The tongue slithers in and out of her, pulling at her insides.

Her hands tighten up behind her, her shoulders tensing at her cheeks. "Ah!" Temari sprays her fluids into his mouth, her entire body relaxing at once. She looks up, breathing hard while Naruto stands up.

Grinning, Naruto pulls down his pants and then his sweater, leaving his boxers with his obvious erection for last. "Naruto? Can we please stop?" Temari complains hopelessly.

"Not yet!" His clothes are tossed around until finally his underwear comes off. He stands naked and victorious above her, grinning. Still feeling horny, she notices his huge 7 inch cock. The shadow clones undress as well, the smell of the 3 identical cocks filling the air.

Naruto sits down on Temari's stomach, his hands pushing his penis down into her breasts. It aims at her mouth, one hand holding it down while the other presses her breasts around it.

Before Temari can say another word Naruto thrusts his hips forward, pushing his erect penis to her mouth and effectively silencing her. "Mhm!" Even her breasts feel good, being rubbed by something so big and warm.

His hips rock forward, shoving the huge cock deeper into her mouth. Her tongue pushes against it, trying to keep it away. Still it slides around her mouth, only pleasured by her attempts.

Temari's lower body squirms, her eyes scrunching up in frustration. The penis glides faster in her mouth, thrusting back and forth. The smell overwhelms her, the slight taste of his pre-cum somehow exciting her against her will.

Naruto's balls slap against her breasts, his fingers squishing her nipples not necessarily on purpose. A clone leans down and pinches her nose, forcing her to breath through her mouth where his penis is.

Finally, Naruto releases his cum into Temari's head without warning. He leaves her breasts and thrusts his hips so that his penis goes deep into her throat.

His ass squishes down on her breasts, his balls on her chin. Temari squirms her arms as much as she can, her eyes showing discomfort.

The clone releases her nose and the real Naruto slowly pulls away from her face, his penis still squirting bits of cum.

Temari's mouth is full, her lips also caked. She coughs, gaging on the cum that floods her throat.

Naruto scoops some of the cum off her face and puts it on her pussy like frosting. The warm fluid feels like a tease on her, keeping her erodic feelings active.

"Drink it." Naruto commands, pushing up her chin up to close her mouth. "Mh hm!" She shakes her head, but a clone pinches her nose. Regretfully, she swallows a significant amount of his cum.

Her mouth opens again, bits of white still in her mouth. She sighs, still feeling the warmth on her pussy.

"You sluttly girl." Naruto grins, moving down to her waist. "You've came so many times from being raped." Temari offers no response as his fingers tickle her pussy lips.

He aligns his penis with her entrance and pushes the head an inch in. Temari looks away, determined to not give in. He spreads her legs, holding them up with his arms while his hands rest on her waist. "I'm a vergin..." She whispers almost pathetically.

She gasps as Naruto's huge penis is forced deeper inside of her. "S-stop already!"

His penis head is enveloped by Temari's lips, and more of the shaft is quick to follow. "A..h.." Her complaints wither down in volume.

Her insides are pulled even further apart than when he used his tongue, his huge cock also going further up into her.

"My...verginity…" Temari's head hangs back, no distinguishable emotions on her face. A shadow clone starts on her breasts from above her, stimulating her while the real Naruto makes slow progress.

He pushes further in, inch by inch. Eventually, he reaches a point where her insides are too tight.

Naruto pulls out a couple inches, though Temari is occupied at her chest. Whimpered moans constantly come from her, and a sudden yelp when he slams his length back into her.

The sudden pain surprises her, and she loses control of her volume as he starts thrusting into her repetitively. "Stop...ah...stop it!"

Her breasts bouce around, following the rythme of his slams. Naruto's penis rips even deeper, pulling into parts that had never previously been touched.

The shadow clone playing with her breasts leans down, switching his hands to Temari's face. He holds her straight, mashing his lips onto her's. "Mmh!"

The real Naruto increeses the speed of his thrusts, noticing her get wetter when her clone kissed her. The clone continues, tongue snaking in and around her lips. She moans into it's mouth repetitively, jerking with each thrust.

Temari's vagina starts to leak, her mouth drooling as they continue. She tries to resist the kissing, but he continues regardless. Their tongues eventually end up in a battle, her's trying to get the other out.

Naruto's thrusts speed up ever so slightly more, his penis tensing. "I'm coming!"

"No! Not inside me!" Temari turns her head, releasing half of her mouth. His thrusts grow in speed and length, closing in on her womb.

The cum sprays into her, more than what came in her mouth. Her back arches as the warm fluid plessurfully fills up her womb, the cum river not decreasing. It floods her vagina but Naruto keeps his penis like a plug, trapping the cum inside of her and forcing her womb to absorb the bulk of it.

Temari writhes, screaming at the intense pleasure. It fills her stomach up, as though primimg it to blow. "I…" She breathes.

Naruto pulls out his penis from her, and the shadow clones roll her onto her side. Her own cum squirts out of her pussy, spraying the ground.

Temari tries to fall onto her back but Naruto climbs up behind her and rubs his cock teasingly along the outside her pussy lips. "Stop it already!"

"We're just getting started!" His cock pushes up into her vagina, pushing through her already opened cunt.

Temari groans as it's quickly shoved into her, no time to breath as Naruto swiftly begins thrusting. His hand lands on her waist, the other squished under him.

Still oversensitive from her orgasm before, she uncontrollably moans with every twitch and thrust. Her head jerks up and down, following the direction of his hip movments.

The penis quickly finds it's way up to her womb, poking the tender skin over and over again. Exhausted, Temari can only lay there as she's used.

She moans over and over again, heavy breathing in her ear. A tongue from behind her wettens her ear, the hand on her waist coming around to her front and gripping her clit between 2 fingers.

Naruto's balls slap against her ass, the behind penetration pushing his cock against an entirely different side of her cunt.

"I'm coming!" He smirks, not bothering to change his already accelerating speed. "No! Stop!" Temari is pulled closer to him, allowing his penis even further access.

Naruto orgasms, coating her cunt. Some of the liquid starts to drip out onto the ground once he pulls out his penis.

A shadow clone quickly throws himself onto the ground, on his side, and burries his head into her crotch, upside down. Temari squirts almost immediately, feeling the warm mouth being squished onto her.

Saliva coats over her lips, an overeager tongue sliding through to get a full taste. The clone mumbles, purposly teasing her with the vibration. Unlike his cock, the tongue can be controlled and it stabs up, into her pussy walls. It feels like she's stretching, and the sudden feeling makes her expression almost lustful.

The clone's erect penis sticks up in front over her face, the organ itself looking different from the new angle. She notices a dribble of pre-cum leaking out of the tip from licking her, and she leans away from it as best she can.

The clone underneath Temari grabs onto her thighs, rolling the both of them so that she's sitting on her face. Her breasts press on his stomach, her face being pushed dangerously close to the cock in front of her.

He plays with her ass while eating her out, holding her just above him so his face isn't completely squished like the rest of him. Thankfully, one of them cuts the rope binding her wrists. She lifts her face off the grass, balancing on her hands.

The 2nd clone, the bystander, steps forward. His hands latch around her head. "What are yo-?" Temari shouts before her head is forced down, over the 1st clones penis.

Her sentence ends in a mumble, attempting to speak around the object in her mouth. The pre-cum tastes weaker than the real thing, but quickly mixes with her saliva.

The 2nd clone forces her all the way down, until it hits the entrance to her throat. She gags but the clones keep her head there. The hands on her head move up, forcing her to give him a blowjob. No matter where her tongue is, it still touches the giant cock.

The real Naruto, who had been watching, steps forward to where her ass is aimed at him. "You have a nice ass." His hands grip her ass, his thumb gliding over her back hole as a test.

His fingers creep closer until one is in reach to enter her. It pokes through the never before used hole, surprisingly clean. Temari's complaint is useless, and the finger quickly begins opening her up with small thrusts.

When her head is released from the clones penis she moans as the clone underneath her begins longer strokes, his tongue greedily beginning to dig further through her cunt.

Temari's head is forced back down over the cock, obscuring her vision of the action behind her. Her body shakes from the double penetration, even if one is just a tongue.

"I think we need to spice things up!" The real Naruto exclaims from behind her, withdrawing his fingers from her poor asshole. They keep on her ass instead, holding the loose jiggling skin.

His penis alights to the entrance of her asshole, just the sensation itself surprising her. "Mh hm!" She manages to slightly shake her head while still in the blowjob, eyes closed in a frustrating preparation as she knows he'll do it anyway.

The slow penetration eats away at Temari's stamina, her seemingly endless strength reaching its limit as he enters her asshole unbearably slowly. Her slow restrained moan vibrates the genital in her mouth, gasping quietly as the head passes completely inside her. *My ass virginity too…*

Naruto forces the rest of the way in over a matter of minutes, grinning as he sees her struggling expression. He forces in as much as he can before starting his hip movement.

*He'll tear me apart!* Temari tries to shout it, to no avail. Her arms feel weak, her legs being held up by one of the shadow clones. Her body flops back and forth as the 3 entrance points fight over who gets the most movement. She's moved up and down and back and forth, being forced over thrusts over and over again.

The penis in her asshole rips deeper, pulling apart places that had stayed shut her entire life. Grunts full her head, her own and the clones. "You're tight!" The Naruto behind her grins.

"I'm coming!" The clone underneath her shouts, quickly returning its tongue. Eventually, Temari loses her stamina to retain her orgasms as well.

The first penis ejaculation fires off, right into her throat. She gags and coughs but the clone holds her head down there until the 3 huge shots of cum are over.

Temari cums 2nd, spraying into the clone's mouth below her. He eats it up, savoring the flavor, before crawling out from underneath her.

The last one, the real Naruto, takes far longer as he started later. Mouth now unblocked, Temari shouts and moans over and over again. "Stop...ah...you'll….ah…break me…..ah!"

Naruto only thrusts harder, lustfull to cum. Temari struggles to hold a second orgasm from releasing, the sensation in her ass like nothing else before. "Plea - ah!" He strikes her ass, quickly and pleasurfully.

His penis works it's full length into him, opening up her once tight asshole to the same size as her pussy. *If this goes on…*

Naruto suddenly orgasms out into her asshole. Temari groans loudly, her mouth still full of cum. Her pussy cums from below, the feeling in her asshole enough to make her.

Naruto pulls out his penis, spraying some cum over her ass. She falls to the ground on her side, making a cushion with her arms and breathing heavy.

Cum leaks from her pussy, asshole and mouth out onto the forest floor. The Narutos stand around her, admiring their work. "One last time!"

Temari looks up, weariy and afraid. "No please! This is my limit!" They ignore her, rolling her back over onto 4 limbs. She offers little resistance, without any energy and knowing it would be usless.

Her legs are spread, still dripping with cum. A clone slides underneath her, this time not upside down. The 2nd clone takes position in front of her face.

The clone underneath Temari kicks off the action, greedily grappling her breasts. Just the touch itself weakens her limbs, and she falls down over him. Her legs splay, making way for his penis that punctures her pussy by an inch. His hands keep moving, even daring to lean up and take a lick at her. "Mmm…" She groans.

The clone in front of her face holds her up by the chin, facing towards him as he aims his cock at her mouth. It presses against her lips, slipping into the still half full of cum mouth and once again taking up her mouth.

The real Naruto lays his penis over her ass, teasing her by sliding it around. He eventually tires himself, and also slips his cock into the defenseless and exausted Temari.

The 3 of them move in rythme, immidiatly beginning to move the second they're in her. The 2 penis's in her lower genitals rub simultaneously, only a thin layer of skin between them. Somehow the 2 push against the same wall, and the cocks can feel each other.

Temari moans at every thrust, the sound of groaning, breathing and slapping being the only noises around. She could feel balls hitting her chin and ass, all the while shifting around as her body lost strength. Soon, the sound of a hand connecting with her ass joins the choir.

Already extremely sensitive from orgasming several times, she is quickly swallowed by the pleasure. Her moans turned into weak shouts, muffling out parts of words before being cut off.

Her only view was the cock of the Naruto clone in front of her, the only smells being the scents of cum around her.

Her ass feels like it's being ripped up, her insides scrambled. *You're being too rough!* Temari just barely forms the thought before her senses are again overwhealmed.

Moans come from her even faster than her thrusts, the 3 pleasure centers moving at different rythmes. Her nipples almost feel sore, her ass being the most from being spanked over and over again.

Her body is shaken back and forth, each direction of movment allowing a cock to penetrate into her. She can't hold on for long eith how sensitive she is, and neither can the Narutos.

"I'm coming!" The Naruto underneath her exclaims, licking at Temari's breasts furiously. The other 2 have similar responses, and suddenly everyone speeds up their thrusts.

"Mh...mh...mh…" Temari's moans drag out, sounding almost delirious. She falls down a bit, pressing all her weight onto the clone underneath her.

The spanking increases with the thrusts, still giving a sort of painful feeling. The warm cocks tense in her holes, warning her of what is about to happen.

The Narutos ejaculate almost at the exact same time, making the pleasure from the 3 orgasms mix. Temari moans as the cum in her ass and pussy feel like one. The warm liquid has no where to go in her ass but still feels the same.

Her throat is coated, her mouth full from the 2 ejaculations there. Still, more cum flows in than she can hold. The clone's penis stays there, eventually forcing her to swallow it as opposed to chocking on it.

Temari regretfully swallows the cum that she must, as the spraying finally stops for all the Narutos. With litterally no strength left in her body, she goes limp and falls onto the clone below her.

He holds her up for a few seconds before laying her down on her side. Naruto disperses the clones before leaning down to inspect her.

Cum far overflows her ass and pussy, dripping down her thighs and soaking the ground. Her mouth also has a significant amount of cum and it leaks down her breasts and arms.

Sweat glisters on the both of them, and Naruto has to sit down from the physical exertion. Temari manages to open her eyes, murmuring with a mouth full of cum. She spits most of it out before talking again. "Naruto…"

"Seems like you enjoyed it." He smirks, lesning over her to observe her lower area more. She cups her hands over her leaking holes but he pulls them aside.

"You fucking…." Temari's head falls back, though she's still conscious but extremely tired. Her eyes start to close but she fights it as much as she can.

"Don't worry - I'll bring you back to the village." Naruto grins as she uses up the rest of her strength to groan before her eyelids slowly fall over her vision.


End file.
